The foreign feeling of Gaara
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: Couples here. Couples there. Everyone's in love. Except for the kazekage of the sand village... Gaara x OC


I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**A foreign feeling--**

I've been acting so strange lately around her...

Why whenever I see her my heart begins to beat heavily and I have this throbbing urge to hold her close to me?

I hate this feeling, it makes me feel so weak and helpless whenever I see her, whenever I hear her angelic voice which sound like holy bells coming from heaven calling me to take a step closer. She was a trap, and I may as well be snared in the trap because whatever my body is trying to pull. It was working. This was also killing me aswell because I had a deep wonder whether she wanted me like this, I had never been so close to someone in my whole life. She was special right from the start,

She didn't run.

She didn't hide.

She just made me feel so... human.

Oh my dearest Aimi... why do I love you so badly?

I was silently working on the papers for the next Chuunin exam to be held, in my office, but once more. She didn't leave my mind and I barely got anything done.  
I sighed and gave up on the signing papers and in frustration I slammed my clenched fist onto the desk and growled, as she didn't leave my mind still.

Her sweet smile.

Her diamond eyes.

Her silky hair.

And most of all, her spirit.

I screamed out in my mind _what was I feeling for her?_

_'Gaara's in love...'_ I'd hear another voice enter my mind. This was the voice of Shukaku, he was an unusual creature but he also gave me company. Too bad it wasn't his company I was after... I only wanted Aimi's...

_'Be quiet Shukaku. I didn't ask for your opinion and I'd never love her... I'd never love anyone since the death of Yashamaru'_ I replied coldly.

Shukaku let out a bellowing cackle and once he calmed down.  
_'That was rich. And are you trying to convince me, or yourself?'_ he challenged me on.

Shukaku had his moments when the stupid raccoon became wise, but I knew it never lasted. This time, he was right. I had fallen in love with her but I didn't know what to do now.

I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath and calmly stood up from my office chair and I walked over to my veranda and hung my head loosely as I saw my village in all its glory. I looked up sadly and watched the sun begin to set; I frowned and growled again in frustration as I saw Temari and her boyfriend, Shikamaru walking together in joy and love.

Soon enough, I began to spot all of the couples in the village, they all looked so happy as if they didn't have a care in the world. Aimi was out on a mission but the assured me she'd be back by late evening; _I decided that was when I was going to ask her..._

As I waited for the rest of the day to go past my nervousness kept on building up inside of me and I soon thought I was going to explode. Then the butterflies in my stomach multiplied as I saw her walking down the street and I watched as she said goodbyes to her teammates Nii and Kage before walking to the start of the Kazekage mansion.

I shakily inhaled as I tried my best to walk to the front door calmly. Kankuro and Temari were busy back at the leaf village so this was my golden opportunity to ask her the big question.

I watched her open the door and call out my name,

"Gaara-kun?" she called for me. I shivered as I hadn't heard her voice in what seemed like forever to me and I gulped before coming out of the shadows behind her. Aimi got a fright as I shut the door before a draft came in, and she quickly turned around to face me.

"Oh Gaara, you scared me!" she joked and laughed nervously. I stayed silent as I quietly admired her features; she was stunning even when she came back from a mission. I gulped nevously again and I felt my face begin to heat up at a rapid rate.

"Gaara?" she noticed my silence and I sadly looked up at her with a deep sadness in my eyes. "Aimi..." I said her name which meant everything she was, beautiful. In soul and appearance. I took a step closer to her and swallowed whatever remains of nervousness I had in my stomach, "Aimi... do you..." I quietened down but said the question.

"Do you love me?"

Aimi's eyes widened and I heard her quietly gasp, "W-what?" she stuttered in disbelief of what I just asked her. It must be such a shock, as I was usually never speaking in such affection. Even to Aimi, I was always a quiet one even my mind sometimes fell silent. I took another step closer to her as I felt my instinct take over,

"Do you love me?" I asked her again a little slower this time, but his time I didn't wait for her to answer as I took a final act of desperation to make her mine as I planted my lips on hers in a soft kiss. I could tell, I once again shocked her as she hesitated but then I became shocked as I saw her close her eyes and begin to kiss me back. We then separated to take a breath and we made sweet eye contact.

"Yes Gaara..." then I felt her hug my chest tightly. I blushed, as I had never felt us be this close before, I liked it. So I hugged her back and she rested her head on my chest and I heard her sweet voice say "And I always will...". I gasped in surprise but calmed down and rested my head on hers _"As of now... your mine and I'll never let you go..."_

_

* * *

  
_

_Hoped you liked it! Please review!  
_


End file.
